


Please stop

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AFAB Ancom, Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, I'm projecting again, M/M, Sad, Transphobia, Triggers, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: Nazi makes Ancom dysphoric.
Relationships: Ancom/tankie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Please stop

Nazi kicked Ancom to the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem is-" Nazi knelt beside Ancom, smirking coldly, "That you're pretending to be something you're not. You were born a woman, you will always be a woman."

"I-I'm not!" Ancom was getting choked up, "Please, please stop!"

"Face it, Ancom. You're fucking delusional! This "gender dysphoria" that you claim to have? It's all in your fucking head!"

Ancom had curled into quemself, crying softly.

"Oh, there you go again, crying like a fucking faggot." Nazi grabbed Ancom by the scruff of quis neck, "It would be unfortunate, wouldn't it, if I were to rip this off?" Nazi grabbed Ancom's hoodie, pulling at the cloth.

Ancom shook his head frantically, tears now falling freely down quis face, "Please, please stop. Please don't, please..."

"Or what?" Nazi snarled, "You're gonna get Tankie? Does poor, helpless Ancom need Tankie to protect her?"

"It's quem!" Ancom shouted, "My pronouns are quee/qeum!"

Nazi slammed quem against the wall, pinning quis hands above quis head, "You're gonna fucking regret that!" he tugged Ancom's hoodie off, leaving quem in nothing but a binder. Exposed.

Quee immediately tried to cover quimself up, at the same time trying to pull quis hoodie from Nazi's grasp.

Suddenly, Commie's door opened and he stepped out, "Anarkiddie? What's going o-" he spotted Nazi holding Ancom's hoodie above quis head, and Ancom. His poor Ancom crying and shivering bellow Nazi. Nazi quickly dropped the hoodie and scurried off. Commie walked over to Ancom, patting quis shoulder, "Come on, Anarkiddy. Let's-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ancom screeched, backing up.

Immediately, the communist looked apologetic, "да, I am sorry, моя любовь." He held out Ancom's hoodie, "Here."

Ancom slowly took the hoodie from Commie, pulling it over quis head and nuzzling into his chest, "I-I'm sorry, Tankie..."

"да, do not worry about it, Anarkiddie." Commie said, as he pulled Anarkiddie closer, "I love you."

"I love you too, Tankie."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, totally not projecting.


End file.
